


Wall Market Deals

by Enide_Dear



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Of a sexual kind, So be warned, although don Corneo will, and even more implied, and neither are the Turks, but there are some limits the Turks wont cross, but there is some seriously disturbing situations, life in wall market isn't soft, look there is no rape in this fic, not even dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24962332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enide_Dear/pseuds/Enide_Dear
Summary: To celebrate a new deal between ShinRa and Wall Market, don Corneo offers the Turks a pick of his girls. Things get heated when Reno chooses Leslie instead.
Relationships: Leslie Kyle/Reno
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Wall Market Deals

“And as a token of the good will between ShinRa and Wall Market, I invite you to a selection of choice from my little household.” don Corneo smiled and spread out his pudgy arms wide to indicate the young women - former Mrs Corneos or rejects, who knew? - who stood huddled in a corner of the room. They were of different body sizes, coloring and dress but the fear in their eyes made them all look similar. 

Rude frowned and just reached out to take the contract the don had signed. Rufus signature was already on it, even though his father didn’t know about it. don Corneo may be a bastard, but he was unerringly perceptive when it came to power. 

“No, thank you.” He said as he carefully put the contract away. 

“Don’t be shy! My little kittens are not going to bite you much!” Corneo’s grin was very sharp and they glint in his eyes said he didn’t appreciate his generosity being turned down. Rude sighed and steeled himself to do what he had to to keep peace between Wall Market and ShinRa, but didn’t get to speak before Reno cut in. 

“Yeah, Rude don’t really like what you have to offer there, don. But I wont say no to an offer like that.” Leaning back in the chair, Reno grinned, every bit as sharply as the don. “I’ll take...that pretty boy, right there.”

There was a general intake of breath around the room and even don Corneo seemed momentarily taken back.

Pale yellow eyes flared with anger. 

“I’m not up for being chosen!” Taking a step forward, the pale haired man glared at Reno. But the Turk kept his eyes on the don. 

Corneo stroke his chin, narrow eyes glinting. He was mildly impressed with the way the redhead Turk had turned the tables on him; from trying to force them into accepting a ‘gift’ he knew they didn’t want, Reno had now upped the stakes by asking for something that should be off limits. 

Of course, Reno’s mistake was thinking that Corneo gave a shit about any of his employees, even his right hand man. At least when there was a ShinRa contract in the pot. 

Reno grinned. don Corneo grinned back. 

“You are up for whatever I tell you to be up for.” He cast a quick, steely glance at Leslieand whispered. “Don’t screw this up for me, you hear?!”

“I…” but Rude was already leaving the room with the contract. Leslie saw a very quick hand squeeze Reno’s shoulder and something that sounded like ‘owe you one’ before the bald Turk disappeared and felt himself wishing, feverently, that he had had the same backup, somewhere. 

But of course he didn’t and he had no choice but to follow Reno to the back room of Corneo’s mansion. Teal eyes slid all over him when they walked, and he felt himself shiver to the bone. 

The first thing Reno did when they entered the gaudy room - almost as gaudy as Corneo’s own - was to take out his EMR and send a pulse through the room. Leisley could almost hear bugs and cameras fry. 

“Your boss might like an audience when he gets it on,” Reno grinned as he kicked the door shut and locked it. “But I sure as shit dont. Sit down. Your face is as pasty as your fucking hair.”

Lesliemore fell than sat down on the bed, fear and loathing churning inside him. This was hypocritical, he told himself. How many women hadn’t he let in to the mansion to go through pretty much the same thing that awaited him now? And with someone so very much less attractive? Was he so much weaker than them? Sure, he could tell himself that they had chosen to be there voluntary, but that would just by lying to himself. 

Still, he’d never been with a man. And Turks weren’t known to be gentle and caring. 

A hand removed his cap and fingers slid through his hair. He had to force himself to sit still. 

“Huh. Second time in my life I’ve seen silver hair that didn’t come out of a bottle.” Reno’s eyebrows shot up. “Carpet match the drapes?”

“Do they on Sephiroth?!” Lesliecouldn’t help but snap back. 

“Wouldn't I like to know.” With sigh of fake wistfulness, Reno pulled out a bottle from inside his jacket and took a swig.”Wanna drink?”

“Yeah. Sure.” He accepted the bottle. Why not after all? If the Turk drugged him this would all be so much easier. Strong liquor ran down his throat but no worse than any other alcohol. Too bad. 

“So the don whored you out, just like that huh?” Reno fell sprawling onto the bed, next to Leslie.

“ShinRa does the same to you.” It was just rumors, but the Turks were known to do everything asked of them. Everything. 

“At least I get to do the fucking, not get fucked, right?” Reno winked at him, then got serious. “Ain't much left for him to take from you now, is there?”

“Don’t know what you are talking about.” The fear and loathing bubbled too close to the surface now, any second he might….

Dangerous teal eyes stared up at him.

“Merle….”

Reno didn’t get any further before Leisley was on him, aiming a punch straight at his face. 

It never connected. Reno deflected the fist easily and used the force behind it to twist Leisley over, pinning him underneath him. Outraged Leslie tried to tear free, but Reno’s grip was steel-tight with only one hand. With the other, he grabbed and ripped Leslie shirt to pieces. 

“Unhand me, you bastard!” He roared, wriggling helplessly underneath the weight. 

“And what? You’re gonna run out of here, back to Corneo? Tell him the deal is off? Get thrown out on your ass in Wall Market with no money and no way of finding out what happened to her?” Reno bent over him, evil grin still in place, red pony tail spilling over his shoulder. “You’ve worked too hard and given up too much to do that, haven’t ya?”

Hating himself was nothing new to Leisley, but when he forced himself to relax and stop fighting, he found new levels of self loathing. 

“Fuck me then,” he rasped. “Fuck me and get it over with.”

To his surprise, Reno shook his head and let go of his grip, although he didn’t move away from sitting on him. He was still on top; he was still in control. 

“Shit Leslie, you ain’t gonna get anything you want in life if you just give it up like that! You gotta bargain, man!” He looked vaguely disappointed. 

“The Hell are you talking about?!” Leisley’s head spun. “ShinRa and the don already made the deal. I’m just….I’m just something to sweeten the pot.”

“Yeah but ShinRa and the don ain’t in here, are they? It’s just you and me.” Reno unbuckled his jacket. Leslie was not surprised to see had no shirt underneath it. “So you gotta ask yourself what do you want, and what do I want.”

“You want to fuck me.” He couldn’t help but stare at the chest, his heart beating faster with fear again. 

“Yeah, that to.” Reno shrugged unselfconsciously. “But more than that, I want info. Info about the don and all the shit going on in Wall Market..”

Leslie laughed, cold and hoarse. 

“Oh yeah? And what do *I* want?” He sneered. 

“You wanna know what happened to Merle. That’s all you ever wanted. That’s why you stay with the don no matter what shit he puts you through.” Reno’s eyes gleamed in the low light. “You think this is the end? Now he knows you ain’t gonna say no to him whoring you out to anyone. How long before he orders you to *his* fucking bedroom, you think?”

“He doesn’t like men!” Panic made him almost gag. Reno snorted. 

“Fucking lie, and you know it and I know it and Andrea knows it and half of fucking Wall Market knows it. He’ll dress you up in a pretty little dress and fuck the shit out of you! And when he’s done with you and you aint that pretty any more, you’ll end up in the sewers. Take off your fucking jacket.”

Too stunned to think, Leslie sat up to obey. It brought his face almost up to Reno’s and he tried not to look at his lips. 

“Whored up, used up, dead in the filth and all because you didn’t know how to bargain.” Reno shook his head. His chest looked very smooth and strong as the long hair swept over it. His hand reached out and started tousling Leslie’s hair again. 

“Do you actually know anything about Merle or are you just stringing me along?” He said quietly. 

“I know a bit. I can find out more.” Reno almost laughed as he saw Leslie face. “Aw, don’t believe me? How ‘bout this? I know she was chosen as Mrs Corneo that night. I know she wasn’t thrown in the sewers. So she must have gotten out, right? As for where she is now…” he shrugged. It made his hips move against Leslies. “Fuck if I know. But maybe I can find out right? ShinRa’s got informants everywhere.”

“And now you want me to be your informant in here? Why should I believe you?” He snarled as Reno pushed him back in the bed again. 

“Fuck’s sake the don takes pics of his conquests right?!” Reno rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t even hard to hack the cameras and check their memory.”

Leslie pressed his hands over his eyes. This was too much. Merle had….gotten away? How? No one got away from the don! And why hadn’t she contacted him? It had been months…..but still hope glowed brighter and brighter inside him. 

“Fine.” He almost whispered. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know and you’ll tell me everything ShinRa knows about her. Deal.”

Reno’s evil grin returned. 

“What about my fuck?”

Ice swept through Leslie veins, but he nodded. He could do this. For Merle. Reaching down, he pulled his shirt over his head. To get to his pants, he almost had to push his hands against Reno’s groin and the obvious erection there. 

Reno looked down on him, with that half-smirk. 

“So the carpet *does* match the drape, huh?” He threw a leg over Leslie and jumped down from the bed. “You can stop that shit now. You are gonna have to keep your virginity a bit longer.”

“What?!” Leslie sat up, the remnants of torn shirt falling off him. “But….”

“Gotta have an excuse to be alone with you.” *And see how far you were willing to go,* Reno’s eyes said clearly even if the words never left his mouth. Anger welled up inside Leslie, but it was futile. ShinRa knew how desperate he was now.

At the other hand, so did the don. And at least Reno hadn’t gone through with his threat. 

“So now what?” He asked, voice almost sulky with both anger and relief.

“Now you are gonna run around and get sweaty and then jack off - gotta put some suspicious stains on your pants and you didn’t want them to be mine so you have to do it yourself. And remember to limp when you leave. ”

“What?!”

“I got a reputation to uphold here, same as you.” Reno grinned. 

“No, I mean about information!”

“Oh yeah, here.” Digging though his tossed rumpled jacket, Reno found and threw a burner phone at Leslie who caught it. “Partner uploaded the security vids we found on that. You...might not wanna look at all of it, but you can see your Merle getting chosen and you can see her sneaking away at night. That’s all I got now. Contact me when you get something juicy down here, and I’ll do the same to you.”

For several minutes, Leslie just sat staring at the phone. Then he said. 

“Thank you. I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah. Maybe next time, hm?” He leered and Leslie smiled wanley, still staring at the phone. 

A few hours later, Reno met up with Rude at the Honey Bee Inn, where the bald Turk was drinking beer and watching the show. 

“Got lucky?” He rumbled as Reno slouched down next to him and took his beer. 

“Lucky enough I guess.” He shrugged. “That one’s gonna need a bit of work though.”

“In bed or out?”

“Oh outa bed he’s all ours. In bed...not so much. Yet.”

“I thought this whole scheme depended on him being in love with that girl.”

“Yeah, but he needs to blow of steam before he cracks. And sooner or later he’s gonna convince himself that it ain’t cheating if it aint another girl and about how fucking hard he got when I leaned over him and yeah.” Reno looked up and winked. “Then he’s all mine. But until then, we got another little bird in the don’t house and this one will sing day and night if it keeps us happy.”

“It’s always better if they want to do it themselves,” Rude nodded and ordered another beer. 

“Hell yeah,” Reno agreed and grinned. He’d already gotten three texts from the bruner phone he gave Leslie and he was willing to bet at least one of them wasn’t about information.


End file.
